Festival
by Mashou No Tenshi1
Summary: 1x2. crossover. VERY amusing. There's a festival coming up at a school. I suck at summaries, but just read and review it please? It takes place in the YYH world though...and there's a whole buncha other characters from other animes.


Author's note: Hi Everyone! This is Hikaru speaking! Or Kira as I'm called in this fic.....you might not understand the story until u read "Two Halves of a Whole" by Scarlet Pheonix.....but I'll just put in the descriptions just in case .. Oh yeah....Kira, Ari, Yumi, and Hiiro are OCs.

Another thing, this chapter is also listed in "Two Halves of a Whole" and is only a kind of advertisement thingy....BUT I did write the entire thing myself....and you can go ask Scarlet Pheonix if you don't believe me..../shrug/ oh wells...

Rated: PG-13 (Mainly cause I don't believe that anyone 13 or over has never heard profanity....I heard it when I was 8....--'....)

Disclaimer:

Hikaru: This one's gonna have a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTA crossovers...well...the charcters at least...lolz. We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Gundam Wing, Cardcaptors, Full Metal Panic, Gravitation, or Ranma 1/2, and any other anime we've missed. BUT! We do own Ari, Kira, Yumi, and Hiiro.

Ari: They belong to whoever the people are that made them.

Hikaru: We seriously wish we owned them though....TT grin cause they'll be 1x2 scenes in every single episode of gundam wing and Relena will be sent off crying each time....lolz. And this will be the first chapter I've written on my own! So tell me what you think, pwetty pwease?

Appearances:

Kira: wavy black (with brown highlights in the curves of the waves in the sun) waist length hair, purple eyes, big, wide, and innocent looking eyes, heart-shaped face, 5' 2", 15 years old

Ari: 5'4, midnight sapphire blue colored eyes and raven black hair to the mid back with little scarlet red streaks in it, 15 years old

Yumi: 5'2, light blue colored eyes and black hair pass the shoulders with little white streaks in it, 14 years old.

Hiiro: He's Heero's twin....need I say anymore?

Note: Gundam Wing and YYH characters are 16...the main ones at least.

One more thing, the asterisks I put up to show someone's actions apparently won't show on I'm not really sure what to do about that....

Festival

"A FESTIVAL????" Yusuke shouted. "THEY'RE MAKING US HOST A FESTIVAL????

"Yeah...it seems like it..." Duo commented.

"Ugh...Why is it just us that have to do it???" Yusuke sighed.

"Well, look at the bright side! At least we get to join another homeroom for this!" Duo said grining widely.

"Hn. I believe the other class we're working with is the one Kira and the others are in..." Heero said.

"Really???" Kuwabara asked excited.

"NO HITTING ON THEM!!!!!" Duo and Heero both shouted. Their shout draw the entire class's attention, but Heero gave them his trade-mark glare and they all turned away.

Planning Day (7 days before festival)

"So we've narrowed down our choices to 15, now everyone can only vote twice, anymore than twice and your votes from earlier will be vid." The class president of Duo, Heero, Yusuke, and Kuwabara's homeroom, Kaname Chidori said.

"The hoices are: Archery, Game Booth, Kareoke, a Drama play, a Talent show, a cooking contest, a DDR stage contest, a band competition, a dance at the end of the festival for the closing ceremonies, a choir, a maze competition, the three-legged race, getting a hired band to play, fireworks at the end of the closing ceremonies, and of course food booths will be present for sure." Kurama, the other class president, said.

In the end, they were going to do a few game booths, a few food stands, archery, kareoke, a play, a cooking contest, a DDR stage contest, a band competition, the three-legged race, fireworks at the end of the closing ceremonies, and a dance during the closing ceremonies.

First Day of Preparation

"SOUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!??!?!?!?!" To say that Kaname Chidori was pissed was an understatement. Steam was coming out of her ears.

A brown haired gray-eyed boy was the cause of her anger.He looked similar to Heero with his messy chocolate locks, but there was a HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE difference in personality....

"Nani?" Sousuke asked, still clueless.

"Why in the world do you INSIST on building all these METAL FORTS at EVERY SINGLE festival we help out in??????" Kaname shouted.

"Well, most of the class seemed to support the building of it this time..." Sousuke trailed off.

Kaname gaped. "Who in the WORLD would SUPPORT the building of a FORT at SCHOOL for a FESTIVAL??????"

"We would!" Duo chirped from above her as he leaned down to stare at her from a railing on the 'fort'.

"And exactly who's 'we'?" Kaname asked suspiciously.

About half the class, including the YYH gang and all the GW pilots appeared behind Duo.

Kaname frowned. "Are you three even in this school?" She asked as she pointed at Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa.

"No Miss Chidori, we're just helping out!" Quatre flashed a smile at her. "Don't worry about the budget, I'll help!"  
  
"See? They have no problem with it Kaname-chan." Sousuke said.

"Fine," she shook her head at him. "Well...this is the first time someone else actually supports this...just don't get too caught up with this, alright? We still have a lot of work to do still..."

Preparation Day 2

"Man, good thing they gave us the entire week to do all of this...we woulda died if they gave us homework on top of all of this..." Yusuke said as his group was setting up the archery site and equipment. "And we still have to set up the stuff for the three-legged race...."

The other class was setting up the game booths.

"sigh....man....this is waaaaaaaaaaay too much work for just two classes...." Kira complained.

"I know..." Ari said as she set down a box of balls for the 'knock the tins cans over and win a prize' game. Kira was setting up the nets for the fish catching game.

"Hopefully we'll all be done with the game booths today..." Kira said.

Preparation Day 3

"YOU MUST BE JOKING!!!!" Most of the students working there shouted. They were supposed to put on a play as well.

To make things worse, the script makers had decided to do Snow White.

"Now everyone has to draw their roles from this box. You get a role that you don't like, too bad, you're keeping it! No re-dos!!!!!!!!" Kaname said.

"Well, here goes." Yusuke shrugged as he drew a slip. "NANI?!?????? I"M A DWARF????????"

Kuwabara laughed his head off before drawing out another slip....drawf.

Now Yusuke was the one laughing.

"Hn." Hiei said as he drew a slip. Apparently, the 'dwarf' slips were applenty. "HNN!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hiiro stayed silent as he drew a slip, "Huh? It says archery member..." He was confused.

"Oh, it just means that you'll have to participate in the archery contests..." Kurama said as Hiiro's eyes widened. "I'm better with guns than an arrow..." he muttered as he walked away.

"My turn!" Kira chirped. She drew out a slip that said archery member, kareoke, cooking contest, DDR stage contest, and band member. "NANI???????? How come I have so many?????"

Kurama shrugged. "Some have a lot and some have few....sorry..."

Ari drew next. She got one that said the same results as Kira's except she didn't have to do kareoke. "eye-twitch........"

Next up, Syaoran drew a slip saying food booth tender, as did half of the other people. The other half drew game booth tender slips. Sakura drew a slip saying choir and she fainted with a blink and an "hoe..."

Shuichi drew out a slip and managed to be lucky..."YAHOO!!!!!!! I got a band member slip!!!!!!" He shouted excitedly as he hung off Hiroshi's neck. (A/N: I'm making them 16....well...Hiroshi 16 and Shuichi 15...Yuki is going to be 17...)

"Whatevers..." Hiroshi said as he carelessly drew out a slip. He reecieved the same results.

Quatre drew out a slip next and found himself being another dwarf. Then he started to gape before laughing at Trowa, who was scrowling. Trowa was to be a dwarf also. Wufei recieved the same results. Two other class mates recieved the role of being the dwarves also.

Heero was up next. He drew out a slip, took a glance at it, and winced. He was lucky and unlucky, depending on which way you look at it...

Just then, Relena burst in through the doors shouting, "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Apparently, she was still after Heero after all this time...especially since she was actually a real banshee...

Kaname stopped her and shoved the box into her face. "Draw." She ordered.

Relena was confused.

"We're doing a play, Snow White, and we need more people to fit the roles since most people got the extra game booth and food booth slips." Kaname explained.

Relena's eyes gleamed. "So who's the prince?"

"Uh...according to this, Heero's the prince." Kaname said.

"NANI??!?!?!??!" Several voices echoed as Relena drew out a slip, confident that she would get the princess part.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on who and where you are, Relena recieved the role of the evil step-mother. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?????????? THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!!!!!!! I AM SUPPOSED TO BE THE PRINCESS!!!!!!!!!!" Relena continued ranting even as Duo went to draw a slip.

"Why do we haveta do this???" Duo complained through all the noise as he drew out a piece of paper. "NANI??!??!?!?!??!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!!!!!! I REFUSE TO DO THIS!!!!!!!! I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE TO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo shouted.

"Why? What'd you get?" Kaname asked, curious, as was everyone else present at the moment because of his outburst.

Duo mumbled a reply under his breath. Being the closest to him at the time, Heero's eyes widened as he heard what Duo said. Then he fought the urge to snicker and laugh his head off.

"Oh _sure_, laugh at the unfortunate guy...sheesh..." Duo said sarcastically.

Heero burst out laughing this time. "Well snort look at it this way, snicker would you rather me kiss someone else?" He asked as he calmed down.

"Fine. I'll do it." Duo said crossly.

Most of everyone there had their eyes widened. Then they all burst out laughing.

Duo glared at them and shouted, "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!"

"Sorry Duo, snicker its just that giggle we didn't expect you of all people to get the princess's part..." Quatre continued snickering. Wufei laughed his head off and even Trowa's lips twitched a little.

"Justice is served, Maxwell." Wufei said smirking.

"GRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo growled.

Lucky for them, Relena had fainted as soon as she heard that Duo was to be the princess. (A/N: snicker HAHAHAHAHA!!!!)

Preparation Day 4

"Man....how many times did we practice this already????" Kuwabara complained.

"sigh about 35 times." Kurama said.

"How come you don't have to do anything?" Quatre asked.

"Because I have to supervise everything." Kurama said.

The choir people were practicing next door, and the people that were to be the game/food booth tender had to go set up the equipment for the rest of the events.

Preparation Day 5

Half the class, mostly girls, went shopping for ingredients for the foods and stocked up while the other half, mostly boys, worked on the maze. Somehow, they were able to plant a whole bunch of trees and bushes into a huge hedge and made it into an elaborate maze. Of course, Quatre helped out with the funding.

"How come we have to work on the maze instead of getting the food???" Kuwabara complained.

"'Cause we're guys. Guys are stronger...usually..." Ranma said.

"So keep working Ranma!" Ryoga shouted.

Yuske frowned. "If that's so, then why are Duo, Quatre, Shuichi, and that other girly-guy that keeps following that girl with the long brown hair shopping for food with the girls then?" He asked.

Heero grunted. "That's cause they're girly enough to stick with the girls." Then he frowned. "Although....Duo could be helping us instead of them..." He shrugged. "Guess the girls wanted him to tag along."

Hiiro rolled his eyes. "Duo'll probably eat half the food they buy before they even get started with making the stuff...."

Preparation Day 6

"ARGG!!!!!!! Aren't there any people who can COOK around here???????" Kaname shouted as Akane put out a dish of horribly burnt sausages.

"Sorry..." Akane said.

"OUT!!!!!!! Go help at the game booths or something!" Kaname shouted as Akane left.

"Kana-chan...you didn't have to be so hard on her...she was just trying to help you know..." Kyouko said.

"Yeah yeah yeah...whatevers Kyo-chan, but we're in a rush here..." Kaname said and sighed. "Sousuke! Are you done over there?"

"Yes, Kaname-chan. Here." He handed her an entire pile of neatly chopped vegetables and fruit.

Kaname blinked. "Whoa...guess you're good at chopping stuff..." Then she frowned. "How come you can chop things so good but you can't even boil water????" She asked suspiciously.

"Uh....I just thought of it as one of those training routines Commander Kalinin told me to do sometimes." Sousuke answered.

Kaname facefaulted. "Geez...you make EVERYTHING invovle the military..."

Sousuke just blinked.

Last Day of Preparation

"Hora souta wa ding dong kona yuuki kinni hikaru. Watashi kara anata ni boukudu yorokobi no karoru........" the choir sang. (A/N: I just got this off the end of a CCS choir song, I think it was a christmas song though...not sure...oh wells.....I needed a song and that one's voices and all just seemed to fit...)

Sakura sighed. "MOU!!! How long do we haveta keep doing this???" She complained.

Syaoran shrugged. "Dunno...but look at it this way, at least you don't have to stay at the food booths serving people all day long..."

"Well...I guess your right...I'll help you!" Sakura said.

"Wh-wha?" Syaoran stuttered as his face started turning red.

"You heard me, I'll help you!" Sakura repeated, confused. She didn't know why Syaoran was acting this way. She leaned closer to him to see what was wrong with him as he looked down at the ground, bangs covering his face.

"Daijoubu ka?" She asked. He just turned even redder.

Same Day With The Play Members

"Man...I'm exhasted...." Yusuke said.

"I know..." Kuwabara groaned.

"Hn." Hiei said.

Yusuke glared at him. "You COULD be a little more sentimental you know!!!" Hiei just glared back at him.

"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP???" Duo shouted. He was grumpy from having to wear high-heels to practice in.

Heero walked up behind him and hugged him from behind and placed his chin on Duo's head. "Don't worry, its only going to be for tomorrow..and then things will be back to normal..."

"It'd better be..." Duo grumbled.

Festival Day!!!

"Welcome! Welcome! Our first event of the day starts in just an hour at the field! Please entertain yourselves at the game booths and food stands until the competition starts!" The principal announced. Cheer went up from the crowd as they all split up.

"Ugh...this day us gonna be horrible..." Kira said.

"Yeah....we didn't even get any practice in!!!" Ari complained.

Later at the field...

whoosh thuck

Cheers went up from the crowd. The arrow had hit the bullseye mark. Hiiro sighed. He was lucky so far. _'Wonder how long my luck will keep up...?'_

Kira smirked as she was up next.She didn't take as long as the others. She let the arrow fly within seconds and hit a bullseye.

Yumi was up next. She recieved the same results, except she took a second faster.

Ari was after her. She also hit a bullseye.

When the results were in, only Hiiro, Kira, Ari, and Yumi were left. Hiiro was up first, he made a bullseye, but it wasn't in the middle of the circle. Ari recieved the same results. _'GRRR!!! I was SOOOOOOOOO close!!!' _she thought. Yumi and Kira both made straight bullseyes.

"I'm gonna win this!!!" Yumi shouted.

"Whatevers...." Kira said._ 'pout I wanna win this...' _she thought.

Kira went first.

whoosh thuck It was an exact bullseye.

Yumi was now up, confident she would win.

whoosh thuck

"Ohhhh!!!" The announcer winced. Yumi had missed by a centimeter.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT??????? I couldn't have missed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yumi shouted.

"Sorry miss. It was a bullseye, but it wasn't in the middle." The referee then turned to Kira. "Kira is the winner!!!"

"YAY!!!!!!!! I actually won!!!!" She shouted jumping up and down excitedly before jumping into Hiiro's arms and hugging him.

Yumi just pouted at her loss.

"Aww....don't worry, Yumi,. you'll get another chance next time....besides, you were too confident. That's why you lost." Ari said. Then she went to congradulate Kira leaving Yumi standing there to pout.

"Everyone please head over the the south end of the field and take a seat at the bleachers there. All competitiors for the threelegged race, please get ready within 15 minutes!" The announcer said.

"Well, I guess I'd better get ready..." Ari said with a little blush on her face.

Kira snickered. "You just want to get close to Hiei."

"HEY!!!" Ari complained.

"I'll be cheering you guys on at the sidelines!" Then she shook her head. "I still don't know how the hell you got Hiei to agree to do this..." She muttered before leaving.

"Racers! Get ready! Set! GO!!!!!!" The referee shot the gun.

"OWW!!!" Ari fell down and dragged Hiei down with her as Hiei went too fast. The other racers were almost at the finish line when they got back up.

"Hn. Hold on." He said and hugged her close. Then he sprinted to the finish line, making it about 30 seconds before the other people did.

The announcer and referee blinked. "Well.....Hiei and Ari are the winners! I guess..." The announcer said, still confused.

Kira sat up in the bleachers in Hiiro's arms snickering.

10 am

"Ugh....I hate this....why the heck do we have to be dwarves????? We're not even short!!!" Yusuke complained.

"Hn. Deal with it." Hiei said and glared at the other people who were also complaining.

Suddenly, the speakers blared. "Attention everyone! The festival play is about to start! It will start in approximately one hour! Please find your seats in the auditorium within this time. The later the play starts, the less events will be out."

They all suddenly heard the sound of stomping and running feet. The entrance to the suditorium was suddenly crowded.

Yusuke blinked. "Man...I feel sorry for those ticket people...they'll have to deal with a huge mob..."

"Hn." Heero said. Relena was hanging off his arm and he was scrowling again. He looked positively murderous everytime Relena was around. Too bad he couldn't kill her. She was keeping the relations between the Makai and the Reikai peaceful...even though she was a stalking horny bitch....(AN: I've always wanted to say that. And if you disapprove of profanity, then you shouldn't even BE here!!! THIS IS THE RATED R SECTION PEOPLE!!!! )

Duo was sulking in the background. "Why the hell do we even have to do this..?" He muttered.

"Alright, everyone! Everyone in their costumes now!" Kyouko said.

They all frowned. "Where's Kaname?"

Kyouko shrugged. "Either making out with her boyfriend or taking care of the other stuff..."

Tomoyo threw all the people who were to be elves their costumes and told them to go change in the restroom behind the stage.

"Alright, Heero, is it? Come on now, I have just the perfect costume for you!" Tomoyo said smiling and led Heero into a dressing room where all the costumes were kept.

By the time Heero came out, the 'dwarves' were already done and tired of waiting.

"Not a SINGLE word." Heero glared at everyone. His costume wasn't so bad....just that it was skin tight in most places.

"Oh don't worry Hee-chan, if you can fight in spandex and a tank top, why not wear that for a play?" Duo smirked at him.

Heero glared full-forced at him. "Because, this is humiliating."

"Relena! Your turn!" Tomoyo called.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT???????????? WHY DO I HAVE TO WEAR THAT UGLY DRESS???????????????????????" Relena's shriek came clearly through the dorr and the people already sitting in the auditorium were covering their ears and wondering what was going on back there.

"YES YOU WILL WEAR IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo's voice came through the door too, but it didn't sound as horrible as Relena's.

"Uh oh..." Sakura blinked. "Tomoyo-chan's pissed..."

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Duo said, curious.

"Well...she doesn't like it when people insult her fashion sense...even though some of her costumes are outrageous..." Sakura trailed off as Relena was pushed through the door.

Relena was was wearing so much make-up and glitter and all that they were all horrified. Especially Heero when she turned to flutter her eyebrows at him. He looked ready to puke.

"Duo-san, you're up next." Tomoyo said, sounding calm again.

"Huh? Oh okay." Duo blinked. "Uhm...I'm not gonna end up looking like _her _am I?" He asked nervous.

Tomoyo laughed. "Oh no no! That was just because she insulted on now, this way please." She walked into the dressing room again as Duo followed.

"Oh no no NO!!! I am NOT wearing THAT!!!!!!!!" Duo's voice came out from behind the door. Everyone turned to see how things would turn out. "It's pretty and all, but I'm a GUY!!! GUY are NOT supposed to wear something like THAT!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh come on Duo, it's just for about 2 hours...."they couldn't hear anymore as her voice trailed off. But Duo did hear though. "Don't you want to let Heero see how pretty you are and make sure he stays with you instead of even considering going to that 'banshee'?" Tomoyo whispered in Duo's ear.

"..................fine..........I'll do it..................." Duo sighed.

Duo was the one who took the longest, although that IS right since he WAS the main character....

When the door opened, Tomoyo was the first to step out. She smiled brightly before saying, "Presenting.....Snow White!!!" She announced. Duo slowly stepped out, head down looking at the ground.

Gasps were heard all around the room. He slowly looked up, curious, "what?"

Heero was stunned. Duo was wearing a deep violet ball gown the revealed his shoulders. Around his neck was an amethyst pendent and his hair was let down to pool around him and reached past his knees. A little eyeshadow was applied to his brows and made his already large eyes look even bigger and more feminine.

"what?" Duo repeated, a little annoyed that no one was answering him.

Heero shook his head before going over to Duo and hugging him. "Nothing. We're all just admiring how good you look."

Kuwabara was snickering however, "YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL!!!!!!! BWUAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke smacked him on the head for his comment.

Duo glared at him and shouted, "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!"

Heero was _still _staring at Duo in shock.

"Alright people! Showtime!" Kyouko shouted.

"And the prince finally found the 'princess' after two entire months..." The narrator, Eriol, said, smirking.

Heero bent down and kissed Duo on the lips and Duo 'woke' up.

Everyone in the audience stood up and clapped....with the exception of two people.....

"BWUAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" Ari laughed her head off.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!" Kira laughed her head off...before she fell out of her seat. "OWW!!!!!!!!!!"

"snicker" Ari was still snickering.

Later....at 12:30pm

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the first annual cooking contest!" The principal announced.

Yumi and Kurama were in charge of the cooking contest.

"Alright, people! You are to cook a traditional dish of any culture." Yumi said.

"We will be the testers for this contest. First place winner gets $2,500 as the grand prize. Second place gets $1,500. Third gets a $500 constellation prize." Kurama said.

"........BEGIN!!!!!!" Yumi shouted.

The sound of chopping echoed through the gym.

40 minutes later

"TIME UP!!!" Yumi announced.

Half of the contestants weren't even finished yet. A quarter of the other half had burnt and uncooked food, while the other quarter of the half had finished.

Yumi and Kurama looked at each other.

"Those who have finished cooking their dish, please come forth." Kurama announced.

Among those finished were Kira, Ari, Akane, Ukyo, and Killua. Soon, Yumi and Kurama had tasted all of the dishes except for Akane's.

Just as they placed the food in their mouth, "WAIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!" A voice shouted from the door. "DON'T EAT IT!!!!!!!" A loud bonk was heard as Akane threw her mallet at him.

Kurama and Yumi choked as they tasted the food. It had seemed okay.......but it had a HORRIBLE taste....

"choke choke what choke did cough you cough PUT cough in there??????? Vinegar?????" Yumi choked out.

"Well....hmm....I think I might've added that in there....." Akane said.

Ari and Kira sighed. "Here." They both said and handed Yumi and Kurama their soda bottles.

gulp gulp gulp

Yumi and Kurama sighed. "Ah....that's better...." Kurama said.

"Well...you should've expected that some of the food may taste bad, ya know?" Kira said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah....and you guys should have your OWN bottles...." Ari said.

"Well...." Kurama stood up and rang the bell. He nodded to Yumi.

"After all of the great cough dishes that we've been through,we'd have to say that the chinese and indian mix of curry fried rice is the best so far."

"The first place winner is.....Kira!!!" Kurama announced.

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WON I WON I WON!!!!!!!!!" Kira shouted, jumping up and down and up and down.

"Second place, with a dish of trditional japanese sushi, Ari!!!" Yumi announced.

"Aww...I wanted to win first place...." Ari pouted.

"Aww...don't worry...you'll win the DDR stage contest for sure!!!" Kira said.

"Third place, with a strange mix of friend noodles with sushi, Killua!!!" Kurama announced.

Killua blinked. "Whoa...I actually won...."

"Yay Killua!!! You won!!!" Gon shouted happily. Then he paused. "Well....it wasn't first place or anything, but at least you got $500!"

2:00pm

"Alright, people! Our next event is the band contest! Each group of people will perform a song or two and YOU will decide who wins and who doesn't. After all the bands perform, you will go to the voting booths over near the entrance of the auditorium and vote. Also, there's no way you can cheat because you will have to turn in your ticket for the concert when you vote. The winners will be announced at the closing ceremonies, so you'll have all day to decide and vote!The bands will start performing in exactly 30 minutes! Please file into the auditorium by that time!" The principal said.

Kira and Ari looked out from behind the curtains as people started filing in.

"Man...hope we do okay....we didn't get a chance to practice...." Kira said.

"Nah...we should do fine...." Ari said.

"Hiya guys!" Shuichi said happily and hyperly and jumped to hang off of Kira's back.

"Hey!!!" Kira said annoyed. "Go jump on Ari...I feel like I'm about to collapse....."

Shuichi frowned. "I'm not _that _heavy..."

"Yeah...you're not...but I can't carry that much weight!" Kira said.

"Oh wells...good luck on your performance!" Shuichi said happily before bouncing away.

Ari blinked. "Well....he's hyper today.....happier than usual really...."

Kira shrugged. "Yuki probably showed him that he loved him somehow in his own twisted way........Shuichi's such a nice kid....Yuki'd better not do anything bad to him...I _hate _it when innocent people are tricked and get hurt by their own lovers..." She said disgusted.

Ari blinked innocently on purpose. "I'm an innocent little kid."

Kira snorted. "Yeah right." She said sarcastically.

Later, when most of the bands had performed, since they were second to last...

The lights flashed on. Kira was standing at the microphone, acting as vocalist. Ari was standing at the side with her flute. Duo was at the keyboard, while both Heero and Hiiro were playing the guitar.

"kaketa yume, tomadou mune" Kira sang.

kizutsuku tabi motareta

kimi no kokoro ni kono ai wo kasane

kikasetai yo GLORIA

Speed agete futari wo noseta hoshi ga

mawaritsuzukeru demo oitsuite miseru yo

hitori botchi ja mekurenai

PEEJI mo kimi to isshou nara

hayaku sono saki, shiritai

Days sugisatta

kuyashikute setsunasugite

kirenai denwa wo shite

kimi no hitomi ni utsutta jibun ga

yasuragu made hanashiteta

KYUN to naru hodo nanimo kikazu

dakishimete kureta hi ni

'kimochi' no kawari

kokoro ni chikatta todoketai yo GLORIA

BOROBORO no yoru ashita e kagi mo naku

furueru kata ni sotto koe kakete kureta

hitori botchi ja omosugiru

tobira mo kimi to isshou nara

karuku hiraite shimau yo

Days fushigi da ne

yasashikute itoshisugite

kaerezu asa ni natte

kimi no hitomi ni utsutta jibun ga

ichiban SUKI de irareta

'kibou' wa kesshite shini wa shinai kara

eien no ENBUREMU

terikaesu hi ni kazashite arukeba

tooku nai yo GLORIA

kuyashikute setsunasugite

kirenai denwa wo shite

kimi no hitomi ni utsutta jibun ga

yasuragu made hanashiteta

koboreteku yume tomadou mune

kizutsuku tabi motareta

kimi no kokoro ni kono ai wo kasane

kikasetai yo GLORIA" Kira's voice trailed off.

There was a few seconds of silence before the music started up again and Ari started singing.

"What can I do for you?" Ari sang.

What can I do for you?

I can hear you

What can I do for you?

I pictured myself somewhere far in my heart that day

It becomes dark in the distance, but I can no longer return

The shape I saw in my dream

Is different from everything

I become dizzy from reality

The feeling of swaying in the real world

I don't want to lose

The only thing I can hear from my heart is

to run.

You are not alone

What can I do for you?

I can hear you

What can I do for you?

I won't turn back, I won't rely on you

Because if something happens, you'll always come to me quickly

The only thing I can do now

is to believe...

The truth is in my heart

The feeling of swaying in the real world

Holds me up

You taught me everything I know

That is me now

So, I am not alone

What can I do for you?

I can hear you

The feeling of swaying in the real world

Even if you feel it

If you close your eyes, I will be there

There is a bond between us

So, you are not alone

The feeling of swaying in the real world

I don't want to lose

The only thing I can hear from my heart is

to run.

You are not alone

What can I do for you?

I can hear you

What can I do for you?

I can hear you"

The crowd cheered as they left the stage.

Next up, Shuichi and his band, Bad Luck were up. Apparently, they had decided to do Super Drive and

"Itsu no ma ni ka bokura nanigenaku deatta

yasashisa yoseatte kakurenbo wa tsuzuku no

sou sa

No, wanna sell your soul

shareta kiiroi [tacchi] de

No, forget smile again

odotteitai dake

hashiri-nukeru ashita aruite-wataru bokura

nishikaze ni noseta boku no koe todoku no?

sou sa

No, wanna sell your soul

otogi-banashi no sekai de

No, forget smile again

zutto nemutteitai dake

nee oikakete oikakete shiroi kaze

nee koi ni natte ai ni natte hane hirogetai

nee ii koto mo warui koto mo subete tashite

ni de watte umaku ikite toki [kanji: kisetsu] wo koetai

"se--no" de te wo tsunaide mizutamari koetara

niji ga nozoku sora akai ito tsunagu no

sou sa

No, wanna sell your soul

ame ni soppo mukarete mo

No, forget smile again

bokura waratteitai dake

nee oikakete oikakete shiroi kaze

nee koi ni natte ai ni natte hane hirogetai

nee ii koto mo warui koto mo subete tashite

ni de watte umaku ikite toki wo koetai

toki wo koetai"

There was a moment's pause before the band started up the next song.

"Let me Go! Seven days yuuutsu ni karamatte

Let me Go! Seven days te mo ashi mo denai

Let me Go! Seven days shikkuri karamawari

Let me Go! Seven days akumu no seven days

shinpai nai nayamu koto nai DANDEII ga sakadachi shiteru

konya koso KIMERU shika nai ze MEMORII shoumetsu yume no ato

hajimaru seven days nozokeba mou saikou!

Let me Go! Seven days jikkuri nekasenai de

Let me Go! Seven days otsukare taiyou

Let me Go! Seven days sorosoro arijigoku

Let me Go! Seven days yuuutsu na seven days

kankei nai kawari baenai hito konmi ni kakurete mitai

saitei de kanari saiaku days OMAE mujyou no BERU ga naru

TEREBI wa OURU NAITO SHOU iroke de so rya saikou!!

Let me Go! Seven days mada mada owaranai

Let me Go! Seven days akuma no hi mekuri

Let me Go! Seven days kami-sama kakumatte

Let me Go! Seven days akuma de seven days

Let me Go! Seven days

hajimaru seven days nozokeba mou saikou!

Let me Go! Seven days yuuutsu ni karamatte

Let me Go! Seven days te mo ashi mo denai

Let me Go! Seven days shikkuri karamawari

Let me Go! Seven days akumu no seven days

Let me Go! Seven days jikkuri nekasenai de

Let me Go! Seven days otsukare taiyou

Let me Go! Seven days sorosoro arijigoku

Let me Go! Seven days yuuutsu na seven days

Let me Go! Seven days

Let me Go! Seven days

Let me Go! Seven days

Let me Go! Seven days

Let me Go! Seven days

Let me Go! Seven days

Let me Go! Seven days

Let me Go! Seven days"

Shuichi finished off the song with a wink.

The crowd burst into applause. Everyone slowly filed out of the auditorium to vote.

"You did great!" Kira congradulated Shuichi.

"Thanks!" Shuichi said.

"So are you guys in the music business?" Ari asked, a bit more calm than Kira.

"Yup! Our first debut is in about 2 months!" Shuichi said happily.

"Well...we should go eat and then prepare for the next event...ugh...why did we have to draw that damn slip....????" Kira complained.

Ari just shrugged.

6 pm

Welcome! To our first DDR stage contest! All contestants will choose a set of songs to dance to and dance dance dance! First place winner gets all the latest DDR equipment! Second place winner get the newest DDR cd! Third place winner gets....well...they get nothing because there ISN'T a third place!" The principal announced. "The contest starts in 30 minutes at 4:30 pm at the stage outside! See you there!!!"

"Grrr......I hate this..." Kira said. "I happen to suck at DDR......."

"Aww...don't worry.....you'll do fine..." Ari said. "After all....you HAVE been practicing with me...." She smirked.

Kira sighed. "Whatevers....hope I don't embarrass myself too badly...." _'Good thing we're last....' _Then she frowned. _'Or maybe we should have been first....at least then they can't compare us to anyone else....'_ She sighed.

"And now, our last contestants....! Ari and Kira Maxwell!!!!!" The announcer said.

Kira sighed as Ari jumped up and down happily._ 'Why the hell did this thing have to be THIS big???????' _she complained in her mind.

The stage was an enormous platform where the bands had perfromed earlier. Apparently, the school had decided to use one of the more advanced ones, as in the mat was separated from the screen, but was still solid and didn't move around. Also, the screen for the contestants were still the arcade screens, but the screen was hanging high above their heads so they had to look up to see the arrows. The wall behind them was showing the audience the arrows. Basicly, the audience was watching a movie of the arrows in the background and the contestants danced in front of the 'movie screen' facing the audience.

"Hi there everyone!" Ari shouted. "I'm Ari, and this is Kira." She gestured at her best friend/almost sister.

"Konnichiwa." Kira greeted a little nervously and quietly while giving a small wave.

"Just to leave a little suspense, we'll let YOU guess the song!" Ari said. Then she nodded to Kira and they walked up to their places. The supervisor of the DDR stage event would set up the songs they chose for them. All they had to do was wait.

Kira counted silently as the backstage hand selected their first song._ '3...2...1!'_

The fast-paced music started up.

" This level is difficult!

Chikara sorosoro rendai

Youinanka de inkedai...."

Kira was glad that this was the first song. It was her best one really, since this song used to be her favorite when she first started playing DDR.

Ari next to her was going through the steps with no problems at all.

"itsudarayo hadeshiku oyorida hada hitotsu"

Kira and Ari was flying through the song with no problems so far. The audience looked on, enraptured. The other contestants hadn't chose this one, and for a good reason too. The song was fast-paced, even as good as the song is...

"Hikara ka ga nikage

Makenidoko ro kenai

Takede itsusukedo

Background: Okay, now here comes the secret!"

They struck a pose as the song ended.

The next song started up...

Kira paled. 'Aw man! Damn! I am soooooooooo gonna fail this one....' She thought.

On the other hand, Ari was practically leaking excitement. 'YES YES YES!!!!!!!!!'

About 4 minutes later...

'Whew...I can't believe I made it through!!! Well.....at least I happen to be pretty good at the other two...' Kira thought. 'Let's see....next song is....Kakumei!!! Yay! That one's soooooo cool!'

There were no lyrics to Kakumei, but the song was good. Kira was finally starting to enjoy herself and not worrying too much anymore. Ari now, was a different story...

'Grrrr......she just HAAAAAAAAD to choose this song, didn't she??? grrr......' Apparently, Ari didn't really like this one. 'Oh wells, Maxx Unlimited is okay at least...' She thought before going over the steps to the easily.

As the song finished, Kira was in alighter mood than before. Ari was half bored and half looking forward to the next song.

"Maxx Unlimited!" was shout out as the song started. There were no lyrics to this one either, but was one of the hardest ones in the game, apparently.

They both ended with an AA though. and the crowd was cheering wildly. Kira and Ari bowed as they stepped off stage, where Kira collapsed from all the pressure from before.

"Omg....I can't believe that I actually made it through that...." Kira said breathlessly.

"See? I told you you'd do fine. Besides, three of those were your favorite ones." Ari said.

Kira glared. "Just because I like them doesn't mean I'm good at them."

"And the winner is.........ARI !!!!!!!" The announcer shouted.

"Wha?" Ari was kind of confused at the announcement that came out of nowhere.

"Comeon! Get out there! You don't want someone else taking your prize, do you?" Kira said as she pushed Ari towards the stage from behind.

Ari recieved her prize, well...more like a a certificate saying congradulations and all and that her prize would be sent to her house within a week, and she also had to announce the second place winner.

"Second place winner is.....Kira Maxwell!" Ari grinned as she looked at her friend.

Kira's jaw had dropped.and she looked stunned. So Ari walked over to her and pulled her out onto the stage, where she recieved her prize and a medal still looking bewildered.

'Omgomgomgomgomgomg...how the HELL did I win???????' Kira thought.

Ari laughed. "Forget how you won! Just accept it! Besides, you've been wanting that new cd anyways, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah." Kira blinked.

"Well, now you have it!" Ari said.

Now Kira grinned mischivieously.

"Uh oh...now what...?" Ari thought and said.

"Now you owe me another birthday present! YAY!!!!!" Kira shouted excitedly as Ari sweatdropped.

"Oh boy...." Ari muttered.

Dinnertime

"Man....today was seriously tiring....ugh...." Kira said as she collapsed at a table with the rest of the gang.

"Yeah...tell me about it..." Ari said, next to her.

Kira glared at her. "You're lucky that you're done! I still need to do one more!"

"Aww...don't worry...you'll do fine....besides...its better than having to crossdress....right?" Duo said.

Kira glared again. "Actually...I think I'd rather have crossdressed in the play...." Then she paused. "Well...if I was in you place at least....besides...." She smirked. "You look absolutely _beautiful _in a dress!"

Duo scrowled. "Hmph!"

Heero just smiled a little and hugged Duo closer.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had their chins on top of the table with half-starved and hlafdrooling expressions.

Hiiro was taking orders from everyone. Good thing that several restuarants had set up stands around the school/festival grounds. Of course, 10% of their profits go to the school. His list looked like this:

McDonald's:

1 Big Mac Super Size Combo (Duo)

1 Chicken McNuggets Large Combo (Kira)

1 Big N' Tasty Combo (Trowa)

1 Fish Fillet Combo (Quatre)

Japanese Food/Sushi Bar:

1 Teriyaki with Rice with a side dish of imitation crab meat sushi (Hiiro)

1 Special (Heero)

1 set of every kind of sushi available (Ari)(A/N: --'....we went to a World Buffet once....and she really did that.....)

1 Order of Salmon Sushi (Kurama)

Carl's Jr.:

1 Combo (Kuwabara)

1 Combo (Yusuke)

2 Onion Rings (Kira and Ari)

Panda Express:

1 Fried Rice (Wufei)

1 Bucket of Steamed Oysters (Yumi) (A/N: --'...she did that at the World Buffet too....not sure if they sell it at Panda Express though....)

1 Seafood with Rice (Kurama)

They all sweatdropped at the length of the list.

"Well...I know that Ari is going to go to the Japanese Sushi Bar with Heero and Hiiro for sure..." Kira glared at them as if challenging them to object.

"I guess me and Kira are going to get the stuff at McDonald's...." Duo added.

"I'm going with Wufei and Kurama for sure!" Yumi shouted.

"A little TOO protective of your oysters...aren't you...." Ari muttered sarcastically.

Yumi just glared.

"I don't trust Yusuke and Kuwabara at Carl's Jr. by themselves though....." Kira said looking over at them.

"Yeah...me neither...." Ari said.

"NOW who's being protective of their food." Yumi remarked.

Ari glared at her. But Kira just shrugged. "I've always been protective of my food if its my favorite...and especially if I know other people like it a lot too....." she said.

"I'll go with them." Quatre volunteered.

"Alright then." Kira said

"Trowa, why don't you go with Heero, Hiiro, and Ari? I'm sure they could use the help carrying all that sushi...well....Ari probably needs the help really." Quatre said.

Trowa just nodded.

"Alright, now that that's settled, how are we going to keep people from taking our table?"Kira said.

Their table was near the center of the food court and was the largest one around.

Kurama smiled. "Don't worry, I'll just leave some of my plants here to chase away anyone who decides to sit here."

Duo frowned. "I'd feel sorry for the people who just need a place to sit and get caught in your trap...."

Heero quietly said, "We could just put a sign on the table that says 'Do not sit. Beware of plants.'"

Everyone stared at him for a while. "Hmm...that's a good idea." Kira said. "And Kurama can leave his plants here without any of us feeling guilty. Now let's go!"

They all separated to order the food.

Half an hour later, they were all seated back at their table pigging out on their respective foods. Well...at least Kuwabara, Yusuke, Yumi, Ari and Kira were. The others were eating neatly.

For Kira, Ari and Yumi, they just threw bite after bite of food into their mouth and chewed while the others looked on in amazement.

"Wha?" Kira said mouth full of food.

Hiiro sighed. "Eat with your mouth closed and don't talk until you finish chewing."

Kira swalllowed all her food and whined out, "No! I don't wanna!" and proceeded to continue eating.

"They all sighed and continued to eat their own food.

9 pm

"Alright folks! It's our last event! Kareoke! Anyone can join in! After the contestants have performed and voted that is!" The announcer said.

Everyone cheered.

The announcer smiled. "Well, I guess you'll all be glad to hear that there are only 10 contestants then!"

They all cheered again.

Kira sat backstage nervously. 'Damnit...I hate having to perform alone in front of people....' She was the seventh contestant. Then she sighed. 'Man...maybe I shoulda changed into my kimono later...'

"Alright! Now our 7th contestant.....Kira Maxwell! She will be singing the song A Song for XX by Ayumi Hamasaki!"

Elsewhere in the audience

"You know...I'm kinda glad that we changed into our formal wear when the other singers were singing...they're _horrible_!!" Ari complained.

"Hn."Hiei said from next to her. 'At least we don't have to listen to the other 5 people...' Then he switched his thoughts to Ari. ' She looks beautiful in that kimono....'

Flashback

"Why do we have to change into our kimonos so early???" Yusuke complained.

"'Cause we might not have time later!" Ari shouted as she shoved all the guys into different dressing rooms.

"Uhm, Ari...you're forgetting that we don't have our kimonos with us..." Duo said as she pushed him into a room.

"Don't worry, I put everything everyone needs in the separate rooms I pushed them into." Ari said. Then she smirked. "And don't worry, this is the correct room for you...I KNOW I didn't make any mistake because I can see you kimono from here....and Heero will absolutely love it!" She grinned.

Kira and Yumi sweatdropped. "Maybe we shouldn't have left all of our stuff at home in one place for her to find..." Kira commented.

"Yeah..." Yumi said.

A slam was heard as Ari closde and locked the door behind Duo so that he couldn't get out.

"Now, let's go get into our own kimonos!" Ari said happily as she dragged Yumi and Kira into the largest dressing room there with her.

When they got out, they saw everyone else in their own kimonos except for Duo since Ari had locked him in.

(A/N: All the kimonos the guys wear are similar to Inuyasha's except that the legs aren't as puffy and you just replace the red with the respective colors mentioned.)

Yusuke was wearing a green kimono.

Kuwabara was wearing a light navy blue.

Hiei was wearing one that was all black.

Hiiro and Heero were wearing idential dark blue kimonos to match their eyes.

Trowa wore a forest green kimono.

Quatre was the only one that was different so far. His was in the traditional robes of his own country.Pale blues, whites, and turquoise robes were draped on him from head to toe. His pants were kind of puffy, but not overly so and were a turquoise blue.

Ari was wearing a dark blue kimono with a scarlet phoenix circling from the back to the front.

Yumi was wearing a dark red kimono with a white tiger wrapping from the left side behind her to the right side in front of her.

Kira was wearing a black kimono with a silver dragon wrapping from her left knee to the right side of her chest after two loops around her. The skirt wasn't very traditional though, since it flared out more and had more leg space than how female kimonos usually had.

Ari grinned, "Hey Kira! Wanna help me with your brother?"

Kira just shrugged. "Sure."

Ari unlocked the door carefully, pushed Kira in quickly and quickly got in herself before locking the door again.

"Hey! What are you guys doing in here??? and let me out already!" Duo's complaint was muffled because of the door.

"Tsk. Tsk. You aren't even in your kimono yet!" Ari said.

"Of course not! You seriously expect to wear _that_????" Duo shouted.

"Well...he has a point...." Kira looked over at her friend.

"No. He is going to wear that and that is final! You DO want to impress Heero, don't you?" Ari said.

Duo looked away. "Do I _really _HAVE to wear that though???" He complained again.

"Yes." Ari replied.

"Damn. Fine." Duo said pouting.

"Aww...poor baby...." Kira teased. Duo just glared at her.

He went behind a dressing curtain and changed. When he came out, he was wearing an exact deplicate of Kira's kimono except that it was a deep violet color with a silver dragon.

Ari smirked. "Just be glad that I took that one outta Kira's stuff instead of Yumi's or mine...."

Kira frowned. They'll be able to tell he's a guy though......especially since he's not wearing any padding.....hmm...." She walked over to Duo and snapped his hairband. "There! Much better."

Now Duo looked like a girl....a really pretty girl really...even without the make-up.....

Ari and Kira grinned and went to unlock the door.

Ari went out first and grinned. "Presenting......Duo Maxwell!"

Duo was pushed out of the room by Kira. "You guys just loooooooooove to put me into dresses, don't you." Duo muttered.

Heero stared for the second time that day. "But there's also the fact that you happen to look VERY attractive a beautiful as a girl...."

Duo just blushed.

Practically everyone was grinning now.

End Flashback

" doushite naite iru no" Kira sang.

"doushite mayotteru no

doushite tachi tomaru no

nee oshiete

itsukara otona ni naru

itsumade kodomo de ii no

doko kara hashitte kite

nee doko made hashiru no"

"Glad ths thing is outside..." Ari said.

"Hn." Hiei said as he stared at her. (A/N: The lyrics of the song might not math, but its my current favorite song....and I don't know what they mean either....oh wells...)

People were slowly dancing to the music.

"ibasho ga nakatta mitsukara nakatta

mirai ni ha kitai dekiru no ka wakarazu ni

itsumo tsuyoi ko da ne tte iware tsuzuketeta

nakanai de erai ne tte homeraretari shite ita yo

sonna kotoba hitotsu mo nozonde nakatta

dakara wakaranai furi o shite ita "

They both slowly leaned towards each other as they got into the music.

"doushite waratteru no

doushite soba ni iru no

doushite hanareteku no

nee oshiete

itsukara tsuyoku natta

itsukara yowasa kanjita

itsumade matte ireba

wakari aeru hi ga kuru "

Ari slowly closed her eyes as they both gravitated towards each other.

"mou hi ga noboru ne sorosoro ikanakya

itsumade mo onaji tokoro ni ha irarenai "

She felt Hiei touch her lips for a moment before he pulled back.

"hito o shinjiru koto tte itsuka uragirare

hanetsukerareru koto to onaji to omotte ita yo

ano koro sonna chikara doko ni mo nakatta

kitto ironna koto shiri sugiteta "

They stood there dazed as the song was finished.

"hitori kiri de umarete hitori kiri de ikite iku

kitto sonna mainichi ga atari mae to omotteta"

Kira's voice slowly trailed off as the song ended.

The audience sat quietly, stunned, before breaking out into cheers. They were stunned mainly because most of the other singers sounded kind of lame and had practically no talent.

When the contest was over, the announcer called out the winners. "First place winner: Kira Maxwell! Second place winner: Tomoyo Daijouji! Third place: Lena Aredin!" The first two singers were the only ones who had talent in the entire contest.

People started lining up to sing and the dance for the closing ceremonies started. An hour later, the fireworks were set off. All the couples were leaning on each other watching the fireworks.

Hiei and Ari were standing under a tree watching the fireworks while Kira and Hiiro were above them sitting on the second lowest branch, which had the best view. Heero and Duo were sitting in a tree nearby also....but doing what, we don't want to know.....

Owari

Hikaru: Like it like it like it????? It took me almost 2 to 3 weeks to finish this thing! and I have several important reports due in two days!!!!!!! SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chibi Duo: Aww....down't wowwy. ywou'll dwo fwine....

Chibi Heero: Iw'll hwelp iwf ywou wan'!

Hikaru: Uh...no thanks.

Heero: How about I help and you continue writing? raises eye-brow

Hikaru: OKAY!!! Just make sure I get an A on both of these....well...as perfect a grade as possible really....I hate B's!!!!!!!!!

Read and Review please! And tell me what you think of the fic! like specific comments please? 'Cause I don't really know what interesting refers to....Flames are accepted, but I'm feeding them to the stalker bth Relena...no offense to anyone...I don't have TOO much against her...just in the ones where she ain't nice to Duo and Heero being together...

Oh yeah...the songs with the full lyrics are done by various people who submitted the songs to I didn't make them up cause I was too lazy to except for the Cardcaptors one and Break Down.

If you catch any spelling errors or grammar errors, just tell me, k? I didn't edit this thing....and I might've mis-typed some stuff....


End file.
